doomfandomcom-20200222-history
E1M3: Toxin Refinery (Doom)
E1M3: Toxin Refinery is the third map of Knee-Deep in the Dead in Doom. It was designed by John Romero and uses the music track "Dark Halls". The par time is 2:00. This level contains a secret exit leading to E1M9: Military Base. Walkthrough Essentials :Normal exit: Go through the first door and turn left. Follow the route along to the next door. Go through this door and bear right. Walk straight on, through another door, and turn right into a room with a donut-shaped walkway above some slime. Travel to the opposite side of this area and past some computers. Turn left and follow the passageway along until you find a blue key. When you pick this key up, the lights in the passageway will turn off. Return to the large room just north of the start point. There is a blue door here; go through it and enter one of the passageways on the opposite side of the room. You should now find yourself in a large room with pillars. Walk into the central section and some stairs will begin to rise up. Go up the stairs and into the exit room. Press the switch. :Secret exit: Go through the first door and turn left. Follow the route along to the next door. Go through this door and bear right. After ascending the short staircase, turn left and down another staircase. Turn left and you will come to a switch that opens a passageway near where you entered this room. Walk along that passageway into a computer room. As you reach the end of the passageway, two hidden ledges will lower. Run around the computers to the right, so that you reach the back ledge before it rises again. A large door now opens in front of you, revealing a room with pillars and a slime "river" (and a rocket launcher). Follow the river into the tunnel on the east side of this room, and you will reach a small brown room with a switch (and a backpack). Press the switch. Return to the large room just north of the start point. You should now see a bridge across the slime pit. As you cross the bridge, the gray wall in front of you rises, revealing a long tan passage. Keep walking straight ahead, and three traps will open: the brown technical wall in front of you, then the wall to your right, and finally two large doors at the back of the room. Behind these large doors is a brightly lit gray passage leading to an exit door. Go through this door and press the exit switch. Secrets # On your way to the donut-shaped walkway, you'll see a recessed panel to your right, indicated by blue lights and a short step with a health bonus on it. Activate this wall to open a secret window, which allows you to see one of the traps in front of the secret exit (containing barrels and zombies). # There is a secret door (sector 73) on the east wall of the room behind the blue door. It is not marked, but it opens automatically as you step into the pillared room to the northeast. Behind this secret door is a room with a staircase. At the top of the staircase are a chainsaw, a box of rockets, two boxes of shells, and another staircase leading to a yellow door. # The other hidden ledge in the computer room is on the left-hand wall, near the back. As you enter the computer room, run around the computers to the left, so that you reach the ledge before it rises again. You will find yourself on a wide gray staircase, which leads to a darkened passage containing a soul sphere on a column. The column can be lowered by pressing a switch on its south side. (sector 134) # The passage leading into the rocket launcher room counts as a secret. (sector 167) # The small brown room with the switch and the backpack counts as a secret. (sector 159) # The east wall of the small brown room is a secret door (sector 174), indicated by a speckled texture. This leads to a gray room containing a chaingun. As you approach the chaingun, a hidden door and lift are revealed which provide a shortcut back to the beginning of the level. # The long tan passage leading to the secret exit counts as a secret. (sector 51) # In the room with the secret exit, the north wall is an elevator (sector 40). This leads to a platform overlooking the donut-shaped walkway. There is an Imp and a box of rockets here. Re-entering the computer room from secret #3 or secret #4 causes both ledges to lower. Other points of interest Demo files * No monsters, 100% secrets walkthrough (file info) * 100% kills, items, and secrets on ITYTD (file info) * 100% kills, items, and secrets on HNTR (file info) * 100% kills, items, and secrets on HMP (file info) * 100% kills, items, and secrets on UV (file info) Areas / screenshots Image:E1M3_start.png|First room Image:E1M3_slime_oval.png|Donut-shaped walkway Image:E1M3_blue_key.png|The blue key Image:E1M3_exit_stairs.png|Approaching the normal exit Image:E1M3_cellar_switch.png|Passage to computer room, and the switch that opens it Image:E1M3_rocket_launcher.png|Rocket launcher room (secret #N) Image:E1M3_chaingun.png|Re-entering second room from the north (secret #N) Image:E1M3_start_bridge.png|Rising bridge in first room (secret #N) Image:E1M3_secret_exit_anteroom.png|Traps in front of the secret exit Image:E1M3_supercharge.png|Soul Sphere on a column (secret #N) Image:E1M3_swag.png|Cache behind the yellow door Speedrunning Routes and tricks Current records The Compet-N records for the map are: Deathmatch Statistics Map data Things Inspiration and development External links * E1M3 demos from the Compet-N database